


Kradam Goes Bananas

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal user yay_for_gays who suggested that Kradam should go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam Goes Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

They had only been home for a few hours when they both realized that there was absolutely nothing in the house to eat with the exception of a bag of white rice and a few freezer pops. With only a couple of weeks home every once in a while food shopping kind of fell to the last thing on their list of things that they wanted to do while they were home.  
  
“We’re going to have to go shopping,” Kris sighed surveying the nearly baron cabinets around him.  
  
“Ooo I need some new shoes,” Adam squealed happily and clapped his hands.  
  
“Not that kind of shopping. We need groceries because while we’re home we aren’t going to live on take out.”  
  
Adam visibly slumped down into the couch giving Kris his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Sorry baby.” Kris said off-handedly as he took a moment to think. “Adam, get something to write with and some paper. We need to make a grocery list. We need to stock up on can goods and dry goods that won’t go bad while we’re gone. We also need some produce for while we are home,” Kris babbled.  
  
“And French Silk ice cream?” Adam asked hopeful.   
  
“Maybe, if you’ll cooperate with me in the grocery store so that we can make this as quick and painless as possible.”  
  
“Alright what do we need?” Adam asked pen poised in his hand.  
  
“Hmm we’re gonna need can goods; corn, peas, whole potatoes, tomato soup, chicken noodle soup, green beans, and I’ll just have to look at the rest. As for dry goods let’s just stick with cereals, oatmeal, and maybe some cream of wheat.”  
  
Adam stopped writing for a moment and looked up at Kris.  
  
“Cream of what?”  
  
“Never mind, it’s like trying to explain to you what grits were. You will just have to see.”  
  
“Okay then Kris what else?”  
  
“Hmm fresh produce; broccoli, celery, carrots, lettuce, cucumbers… I’m gonna make you a salad to go with dinner because I know you’ll die without your rabbit food so you better add salad dressing, bacon bits, shredded cheese, and eggs. Oh yeah add peanut butter for the celery. Hmm let’s see what else? Bananas, apples, grapes, and maybe a cantaloupe.”  
  
“That sounds like plenty.” Adam said looking at the list with wide eyes.  
  
“No, no, no we have to have meat too. Some hamburger, steaks, and maybe a roast,” Kris insisted.  
  
“Krissy baby I have all the meat you’ll ever need right here.” Adam said winking suggestively.  
  
“Yeah, but I think you might get a little offended if I start chewing on _that,_ ” Kris giggled.  
  
“Alright then come on and let’s get this over with. I’ll drive. I know of a smaller grocery store that usually isn’t very busy. Besides the owner could use the business, he’s a really great guy.”  
  
  
Kris looked at the building in front of them labeled Joe’s Grocery. It wasn’t at all what Kris had been expecting.  
  
“This looks like a place that I used to go in Conway.” Kris said softly as they walked in the door.  
  
“I thought you might like the hometown feel,” Adam laughed.  
  
“Adam, it’s been too long.” The man at the only register looked up at smiled.   
  
Kris noted he was an older man, but his eyes twinkled like that of someone half his age and there was this certain aura about him. He appeared to be one of those people who woke up in the morning and was just joyful to start the day. Not a lot of people like that were left in the world.  
  
“Yes, it’s been too long.” Adam smiled and strolled over to the man embracing him tightly in his arms. “How’ve you been Joe?”  
  
“Pretty good. I’ve been watching one of my favorite customers climb to the top of the world with his new beau.” Joe said winking at Kris. “Nice to finally meet you Mr. Allen.” Joe reached out to shake Kris’ hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you too.” Kris smiled warmly.  
  
“I’ll let you guys get your grocery shopping done, but if you need any help finding anything let me know.”  
  
“You know I will.” Adam grinned.  
  
Kris grabbed a cart and began to shuffle through the store behind Adam.  
  
“Fruit first?” Adam asked.  
  
“Yep.” Kris rolled off one of the plastic bags and tossed in a few apples. “Adam, pick up some grapes please.”  
  
Adam wondered off and moments later returned holding an armful. He placed the grapes, bananas, strawberries, and chocolate dipping sauce into the cart. Kris quirked and eyebrow as his eyes flitted from Adam to the cart back to Adam.   
  
“What I was craving some chocolate covered strawberries.” Adam blinked his eyes innocently.  
  
“Uh huh, sure you were. Anyway mark off the bananas, grapes, and apples on the list.”  
  
Adam used his blue sparkle pen to mark off the items they had obtained. Kris moved on to the vegetable section, but kept a close eye on Adam as he groped the cantaloupes.  
  
“Mmm this one’s perfect, it’s firm, but it has a nice give to it just like that sexy ass of yours.” Adam said as he pinched Kris’ ass.  
  
Kris squeaked in surprise and swatted at Adam’s hand.  
  
“You behave. We shouldn’t do that here.” Kris scolded Adam doing his best to keep a straight face. “Now put that melon in the cart and help me round up the vegetables.” Kris said as he grabbed several heads of broccoli.  
  
“Okay.” Adam smiled sweetly as he put the cantaloupe into the cart.  
  
Kris continued to fill the cart with items on the list and some that weren’t, but should have been. Adam still wasn’t back and Kris’ eyes wondered the produce section for the raven-haired man. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him. His darling Adam was holding two rather large cucumbers, one in each hand looking from one to the other. Kris rushed over to where Adam was standing the cart long forgotten.  
  
“What exactly are you doing?” Kris whispered in Adam’s ear.  
  
“Oh I was just trying to make sure we got the biggest cucumber. Ya know the bigger the better?”  
  
“Honey we don’t need the biggest one. The little ones will work much better.”  
  
“Oh.” Adam replied watching Kris pick up two of the smaller cucumbers.   
  
“I already picked up the rest of the produce that we needed. You can mark the veggies off the list.”  
  
Adam marked them off as they made it to the canned foods. Adam laughed as Kris picked up can after can and tossed it into the cart. When he was finished it looked as if they were feeding fifty people.  
  
“Baby we won’t need canned food again until 2012.” Adam grasped Kris’ shoulder to direct him to the next aisle.  
  
They continued through the store until all the items had finally been crossed off their list. By that time Adam was insisting on picking up his ice cream paying no mind to the already bulging cart. Of course Adam got his way and somehow balanced the ice cream on top of everything else without toppling everything into the floor.  
  
“Okay you have your ice cream now let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
As they pushed the cart up to the register Joe laughed.  
  
“Wow you boys are either hibernating this winter or don’t have a thing in the house to eat. Knowing Adam’s disdain for grocery shopping it’s probably the latter. I guess I’m going to have to start carrying shoes if I wanna see you more than once in a blue moon.”  
  
“Wow you do know him.” Kris laughed and loaded down the belt until nothing more would fit.   
  
Adam giggled as he walked over and grabbed another cart.  
  
“He knows me alright.”   
  
Adam began loading the bags into the empty cart as Kris continued to pile them onto the belt.  
  
“How exactly did you manage to fit this all into one cart?” Joe asked as he continued to ring up the items.  
  
“We’re just good like that.” Kris said loading the last item onto the belt.  
  
The last item was scanned and Joe put it into the bag and handed it to Adam.  
  
“The total is $494.77.”  
  
Adam got out his card and slid it through the machine. With a press of a couple more buttons the machine jumped to life and spat out the receipt.  
  
“Thanks so much for stopping in Adam.” Joe said as he handed Adam his receipt.  
  
“Welcome Joe I would never forget our deal. I’ll try and drop in again before the tour starts.” Adam smiled and stuffed the receipt into his pocket.  
  
“Have a nice day and I hope you do, but if you don’t get the chance have a safe tour. That goes for you, too, Kris.”  
  
“You too Joe, thanks you know I’ll try and be safe,” Adam replied.  
  
“Thanks Joe. You have a great day too.” Kris said as he pushed the cart out the door into the rather empty parking lot as Adam followed closely behind.  
  
“He’s such a good guy. I’ve known him since I first moved to LA. Back then I used to live in a run-down apartment just a couple blocks away. I used to shop here whenever I had enough money for food. If I hadn’t stopped in recently Joe would drop by my apartment with grocery bags full of groceries he knew I couldn’t afford. The only thing he ever asked of me was that I stop by whenever I could when I hit it big. He’d never even heard me sing, but that’s just the kinda guy that he is. The man has a heart of gold. So even though this grocery store is now forty-five minutes from our house, I’ll always shop here. It’s my way of repaying him.” Adam explained as they loaded up the car.  
  
“That man is truly a Saint and I thank God that you had someone to look out for you.”  
  
“He is an amazing person and I am forever grateful for his kindness.” Adam sighed as the last bag was safely tucked away in the trunk. “Now let’s go home. We have a ton of stuff to put away.” Adam quickly ran the cart back inside and gave Joe a brief hug before returning to the car.  
  
Though it was a long ride home because of traffic Adam and Kris would be more than happy to venture this way again sometime soon.


End file.
